


Fuck, I Ran Out of Hands

by spookyicescream



Series: Studs, Duds, and Oddly Excitable Buds [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arson is mentioned, Biting, Damien is big piercing man, Liam just likes tongue kisses, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyicescream/pseuds/spookyicescream
Summary: Liam and Damien have phone sex. What more to it?





	Fuck, I Ran Out of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> damien has his septum pierced, both ears as well as triple helix on his left and industrial on his right, his tongue pierced and a labret piercing
> 
> they knew each other before spooky high n such but yknow! who cares let’s get to it

Liam and Damien kissed a lot. Maybe it was borderline obnoxious. (It was.) Maybe it wasn’t. (It was.) Either way, it was weird to be around them most times while they were kissing.

But you didn’t come here for that. You came to see where they are now, with Damien sitting on his bed and leaning against the wall, phone against his ear, and Liam in the same position (albeit with him against the headboard of his bed, completely separate places, to their dismay.)

Liam’s face was flushed, as was Damien’s, both holding their hard cocks in their dominant hand.

”I bet you’d love to see my dumb face right now, wouldn’t you, fuckin’ pussy?” Damien hissed out through his teeth. “Bite my neck hard enough that I start bleeding? So you could suck all of it up?”

Liam moaned at the thought. Or maybe it was from moving his hand just right. If he was being honest with himself, it was both. “I’d love that. Love to see your dumb tail flick around and- ah, fuck me- and be able to touch you.”

The air around Damien was much too hot and he was wearing too much clothing and was definitely going to bust a nut already. Not that he couldn’t go multiple times. Demons aren’t pussies.

”I’d bite your neck so fucking hard and suck all of your dumb fucking blood out with- I’d- Fuck, Damien, I can’t think.” Liam let his head fall back, his grip on his cock firming up near the top and focusing on the tip. He bit his lip to try and soothe his need for something - anything - in his mouth.

Damien’s thigh twitched, his tail thumping against the wall. “Oh, yeah? Strung out from thinking of my tongue? On your cock? Your asshole?-“

”Disgusting.”

”In your mouth?”

”Extra disgusting since you try it after you-“ Liam let out a choked off moan, running his thumb over his tip a few times.

Damien did the same. He furrowed his brow with a quiet moan of ‘Liam’. “God, I wish you were fucking here right now so I could fuck my tongue up on those dumb fangs you have an’- and have you cum all over my fuckin’ face.”

Liam made an odd sort of clicking noise as he came, his leg twitching and his fang drawing blood from his lip. Even without seeing it, it triggered Damien to cum as well, both moaning (and clicking) as they calmed from their orgasm.

Minutes passed, the two sitting in silence the entire time. 

Liam was the first to break the silence.

”Fuck, I really want to kiss you.”

”You sound so fucking hot. I wanna see it in.. at the school.”

Liam scoffed. “... I’m not getting a blowjob at school. Or my ass eaten. And you can’t see sounds.”

”Damn. I’ll... see you tomorrow?”

”We don’t have school.”

”Wanna stay during the weekend, dumb cunt.”

Liam wiped his hand on his pant leg, a disgusted frown on his face. “.. Fine. But just know that it’s only because you tolerate swallowing my ejaculate-“

”Just say cum like a normal person.”

”No. But.. I will see you soon. Goodbye, Damien.”


End file.
